Forum:2007-07-10. I cry and die a little more inside..., by Cool
Cool, 7/10/2007 2:57 PM :...when I see other lame shows come to DVD before Hey Arnold!. I think we need to start a thread about this. Seriously, everytime I go to Best Buy or Wal-Mart I always see new releases of old cartoons and live action shows and I can't believe to myself that HA! as of 2007 still doesn't exist in a nice, flashy box set that I can hold in my hands and call my own. Don't ask me what's wrong with Nick - while Warner Bros, Dinsey and CN all jump on the DVD "full seasons" train, Nick is stuck in the past and just sitting on a whole bunch of potential money-making shows if they were to put them on DVD. I was gonna post about this before, I forgot what I saw on DVD that made me think this in the first place. I think it was the first seasons of Muade and WRKP in Cincinnati that made me go "wtf even these old 70's sitcoms are getting the DVD treatmeant". Not that those shows are lame or anything, but who remembers those! Like almost EVERYTHING you know of, weather popular or not, is coming to DVD. The market is flooded, even with shows that failed right out the gate ratings wise and got canned after one season or just six episodes, they still get the DVD treatment. Martin Goodman wrote and excellent article about this here: http://mag.awn.com/index.php?article_no=2482&ltype=cat What made me finally start this thread? Powerpuff Girls - The Complete First Season. :( With a show like HA!, with high merits (altough not in all the episodes) in its soundtrack, storytelling, characters, animation, and overall freakin sweetness, it makes my cry and die a little more when I see what I think are less-than-worthy shows, that even came years after HA! came on, make it to DVD first - moreover full season DVD's with extras. Insert Charile Brown "AUGH!" here. So, what releases make ou wanna go "WTF IS THIS SHIT?!?" "WHERE IS MAH HEY ARNOLD?!" Stephen ---- Flank17, 11/5/2007 12:31 PM :May be this one - http://tvshowsondvd.com/ ---- Cool, 11/5/2007 1:58 PM :Read a little closer, I already listed that one. ---- Cuddlegirly1, 11/8/2007 2:08 AM :DVDtoons.com was cool! I wish they hadn't taken that site off. ---- dubistestupido, 11/13/2007 4:54 AM :freakazoid is coming to DVD next year not that it has to do with anything, it's just another show I was hoping would get a release and I'm totally stoked ---- Cool, 11/13/2007 5:15 AM :Hula-girls! ---- Cuddlegirly1, 11/17/2007 2:09 AM :freakazoid is coming to DVD next year Yay!!! Awesome!! ---- Cool, 12/30/2007 6:34 PM :When I went boxing day shopping, I noticed ALOT of Scooby Doo DVD's. He's such an overated character and franchise. All he does he repeat what others say sounding so stupid and putting a "r" or "rrrr" at the beginning of all his words. Lame. This may have worked in 1969, but it seems every few years a NEW scooby cartoon comes out and they get worse with each passing year. I think one of the best ones was the A Pup Named Scooby Doo series that aired in the late 80's. Oh, and I never thought this show would ever make it on DVD, but I saw the first season of the cartoon Tales From The Cyrptkeeper. Anyone remember that show? It was okay, but I never would have gussed it would be getting a full season DVD treatment before other, better shows. Stephen ---- Cowgirl-Em, 1/10/2008 10:50 AM :wow! I remember Tales from the Crypt keeper... it was an original idea, but I guess it's got released due to the "cult cartoons" thing. Hey Arnold will probably have to get a little older before it gets that status. I just wish there was something we could do. Like arrange a date for all of us to send letters to Nick!!! X3 Haha! Ignore that one Nick! Ahem... sorry. >.>; ---- genaminna, 1/16/2008 4:04 PM :"I just wish there was something we could do. Like arrange a date for all of us to send letters to Nick!!!" lol, there already are those dates: June 28th and December 28th~ : / Haven't worked so far... ---- Manolo, 1/18/2008 4:35 AM :I remember Scooby Doo, it was my favorite cartoon as a child! Then, I rewatch it here in México at Cartoon Network and I was ashamed of what I see! (but it was fun, nonetheless). I think Hey Arnold is one of the very few cartoons that you can enjoy as a child and as an adult, just like 60's Batman, another show that still doesn't receive the dvd treatment! ---- Cool, 2/16/2008 6:43 PM :I recently saw alot of Scooby Doo DVD's, they even are up to releasing the 3rd season of that "What's New Scooby Doo?" series, which was the 3245 SD cartoon to be made. I sure wish DVDtoons was still around, that was an awesome site. Even AnimatedBliss is falling behind these days and have no new releases listed for 2008. We need a full website dedicated for animation DVD's. Duckman is coming out on DVD - that's some good news, it was a funny cartoon. Stephen ---- Cool, 3/8/2008 2:09 PM :Smurfs - The Complete First Season. The boxart was drawn well and overall the outside package looks kewl, but of all things - this OLD Saturday morning cartoon that I'm sure hasn't aged well got on DVD before HA!. C'MON NICK - its 2008! What are you waiting for? Blu-Ray to take over? ---- ralph_flying_high, 3/8/2008 10:39 PM :I like the smurfs... It depends on who has the rights to start with... maybe if we find out who has them THEN we could send them letters... Screw Nickelodeon as far as I am concerned... I say that we take it up with the people who have the initial rights as of now and go from there.... From what I have seen Nick doesn't give a damn about some of it's longest running programs like Rugrats, and You can't Do that on Television, or the short lived Teen soap FIFTEEN... From the late 80s... Thoughts anyone??? ---- Cool, 5/18/2008 4:18 AM :Since DVDtoons.com died a long time ago, and AnimatedBliss seems to be going nowhere, does anymore know a good website that focuses on animation DVD's besides TVShowsOnDVD (that doesn't)? Ever since these other websites went belly up, I have no idea what going on with animated releases, and am sure have missed many important ones thus far. Stephen ---- Cool, 6/23/2008 6:24 AM :I think if we have no DVD's of this show and Rocko by 2010, I will be officially done with Nick. And Disney better hurry their ass for getting full volumes of Goof Troop on DVD, too. Tiny Toons finally came out recently, but the cover art was kinda poor compared to the packaging of Animanics and Pinky & The Brain.